


Dog and Pony Show

by NudorahRex



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bondage, Dildos, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Gags, Masturbation, Other, Pony Play, Public Humiliation, Sibling Incest, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NudorahRex/pseuds/NudorahRex
Summary: Anonymous commission.Satsuki has Ryuko tied up to a wooden carriage so she can pull it forward like a horse and act as her personal transport. The short trip across school grounds is quite eventful, and extremely degrading.
Kudos: 9





	Dog and Pony Show

“Come on then. Onward, like the workhorse you are.”

Satsuki leaned back in her small and ostentatious wood cart, and slapped Ryuko with a riding crop. She was on all fours in front of her, naked except for a rope harness that tied her to the cart. A long filled both of her holes, a bumpy purple curve leading from her anus to her pussy. The ball gag in her mouth kept her from talking back to her superiors, and with her defeat at her perverse sister's hands that meant every student at Honnouji Academy.

With a frustrated growl, Ryuko began to crawl forward. Another whip crack from the wagon landed at the small of her back, getting her to hike her ass up. She grunted, the friction of the double stuffed dildo sending a wave of unwanted pleasure up her spine. The school grounds ahead were filled with students of no renown, the type who had ogled her without shame during her bouts in her risque battle uniform. Now they'd all get their chance to see her bare naked, those lovely tits of hers hanging loose and uncovered and her round ass red from Satsuki's abuse.

Ryuko inched forward with strained grunts, the weight of her sister's small carriage holding her back. Satsuki cocked her head, unimpressed with the speed. She stretched her leg out, and tapped the large purple dildo that filled Ryuko's holes. Against her best effort, a lustful whine escaped Ryuko's throat. Though muffled against the gag in her mouth, Satsuki recognized the sound and a slight smirk crept onto her stoic face.

“Beginning to enjoy it? Your rightful place beneath me?” Satsuki looked down, and Ryuko turned her head with a fire in her eyes undercut by the tears that had begun to well up.

“Go-hrrk!” She tried to shout her retort through the gag, faltering as the dildo pushed deeper into her pussy and rubbed back at the walls of her sensitive ass.

A muffled “...to hell” fell on deaf ears, as Satsuki whipped her again with the riding crop. Filled with impotent rage, Ryuko could only channel her frustration into pulling that damn cart forward into the open grounds of the academy. Daylight hit her eyes as they left the shade of the building they'd started in, and it wasn't long before the mutterings of the student body began to fill her ears. The boys all called each other over, excited to gawk at the hot new girl who'd flaunted her stuff in her reckless pursuit of the woman treating her like a pony.

Words like “bitch” and “slut” stung extra hard as they all flocked over to witness her humiliation. They'd already seen so much of her when she wore Senketsu, but the bare minimum of flesh she'd managed to keep private was now on full display for these hormonal boys to take in. Their eyes were glued on her young hot body, and they chattered about all the disgusting things they wanted to do to her. There was just as much laughter and derision as there was lust amongst the gathering crowd, as everyone understood just how far she'd manage to fall.

“Main tower, pony. Now.” Satsuki whipped Ryuko hard, eliciting another shameful whine that mixed pain and pleasure.

Ryuko's muffled swears were overpowered by the jeers of the crowd as she muscled on, pulling Satsuki to her destination. The gag kept her from vocalizing anything specific, but she thought that if she let out enough angry shouts about how she wasn't going to take this for long and how she'd damn everyone who came to partake in her humiliation, that muffled as they were that might somehow convey she wasn't defeated for good. Yet at the back of her mind, she knew it was just pathetic muffled yelps that did little more than amuse the onlookers. She was completely defanged, even the most timid boy in the academy couldn't be afraid of her now.

Satsuki took note of all the male students who were following her little roadshow. They maintained a certain distance only out of respect for her. If Satsuki left her carriage, it'd only be a matter of time before they set upon Ryuko like wild dogs. That wouldn't do, Ryuko was hers first and foremost. Satsuki watched their gazes. They were taking in every curve and contour of Ryuko's tight body, burning her full breasts and heart shaped ass into their memory to take to bed with them. She smirked. Perhaps a little bit of catharsis couldn't hurt.

Satsuki leaned her head out of her cart. “Feel free to pleasure yourselves to her right here. You boys have my permission.”

The students gasped as Ryuko let out a muffled “WHAT!?” and came to a stop before turning her head back with wide eyes. Satsuki responded with a harsh whip to her ass, letting her know that resistance would not be tolerated. Ryuko punched the ground and stared wide eyed as a small crowd of boys dropped their pants and began to rub their half chubbed dicks. The female students stood close by with a perverse interest, exchanging comments about Ryuko's degradation.

In a panic, Ryuko summoned all her strength in an attempt to crawl away as fast as she could and pull Satsuki along to the academy entrance. Satsuki wasn't going to let it be so simple. With a brief laugh, she tugged at the ropes that Ryuko was tied to, causing her to fall to her side. The slight bump was more than worth the sight of Ryuko pathetically struggling to get back to her hands and knees, and a few students called out how wet her pussy was around that dildo. A few of the boys stepped closer, furiously rubbing their cocks.

Ryuko made one last move to get up and move, but the sight of her jiggling tits and full red ass as she rocked herself back into position proved to be just enough to get the boys to blow. The small crowd began to fire their loads, splashing Ryuko with sticky white cum. Her frustrated scream hopelessly muffled by the gag in her mouth, she could only try to crawl forward and ignore the feeling of being made into a living piece of porn. A few more shots managed to land on her ass and her back, most students just splattering the pavement.

By the time she pulled Satsuki's carriage to the front of the school, the sight of Ryuko on all fours tied up like a horse and littered with cum had become banal to the student body. Satsuki stepped out casually, and straightened her clothes. She leaned over to the resigned and quiet Ryuko, and cut her ropes loose before pulling her to her feet by the hair. She shoved her forward, and began to walk her inside.

“Let's get you cleaned up now. The day's only just begun, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel the need to stress whenever I get commissioned for something a little hardcore that I am in truth a shamefully vanilla person. If you would like to see how much of a basic bitch I am you are cordially invited to follow me on Twitter at <https://twitter.com/NudorahRex> where I will retweet porn and alternate between horny and upset at a rapid pace.


End file.
